1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motorcycle brake system.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 277 635 A2 has already disclosed a motorcycle brake system of said type. The brake system has a hydraulically actuable front wheel brake circuit and rear wheel brake circuit, with each individual brake circuit being connected either to a foot-actuated or hand-actuated master brake cylinder. For brake slip regulation, electromagnetically activatable inlet and outlet valves are arranged in the front wheel brake circuit and rear wheel brake circuit, with a pump for building up pressure in the two brake circuits. The rear wheel brake circuit has an additional valve arrangement which, in the event of a manual actuation of the front wheel brake circuit, permits a simultaneous build-up of pressure at the rear wheel brake by means of the pump without it being necessary for the master brake cylinder of the rear wheel brake circuit to be actuated.
A first pressure sensor is arranged at the front wheel brake circuit in order to detect the manual actuation of the front wheel brake circuit and in order to be able to activate the pump to build up an autonomous brake pressure in the rear wheel brake circuit.
Depending on the reliable detection of the master brake cylinder pressure in the front wheel brake circuit, the pump can then be electrically activated, and a regulated brake pressure can be built up in the rear wheel brake.
As the pump starts up, however, there is the problem that pressure fluctuations are initiated which feed back to the manually actuated master brake cylinder, and are perceptible in the hand brake lever, which is displeasing.